fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
05.19 Patch Note - Guild Raid Update Pre-Events # Events #* Event Join a Guild and Get Soul Gear Summon Shards! #** Event Period: May 19, 2016 (Thurs.) ~ June 1, 2016 (Wed.) #** How to Participate: Join a guild! The number of members of your guild will determine the rewards! (Note: Please stay in chosen Guild until event ends) #** Event Rewards: #*** 1 ~ 5 Guild Members: Soul Gear Summon Shards x10 #*** 6 ~ 10 Guild Members: Soul Gear Summon Shards x20 #*** 11 ~ 15 Guild Members: Soul Gear Summon Shards x30 #*** 16 ~ 20 Guild Members: Soul Gear Summon Shards x50 #** Result Announcement: June 7, 2016 (Tues.) #** Event Notes: #*** Event rewards will be based on the number of guild members on June 2, 2016(Thurs.) #*** You will not receive the rewards if you leave a guild during May 19, 2016 (Thurs.) and June 2, 2016 (Thurs.) #*** The rewards will be delivered through inbox and will be discarded if not received within 48 hours of delivery. #*** If you have already joined a guild, you will automatically be participating the event. #* Event Racing to the Top! Battle of Honor Participation #** Event Period: May 23, 2016 (Mon.) 00:30 AM (UTC+00) ~ May 30, 2016 (Mon.) (before the BoH season ends) #** Event Note: The number of members of your guild that participate in the Battle of Honor will determine the rewards! {Note: Please stay in a guild until June 2, 2016 (Thurs.) for event participation) #** Event Rewards: #*** BoH Participation 5 or more members: 1★ Guaranteed Set Item Capsule x3 #*** BoH Participation 10 or more members: 2★ Guaranteed Set Item Capsule x3 #*** BoH Participation 15 or more members: 3★ Guaranteed Set Item Capsule x3 #***: Note: The rewards are not cumulative. #** '' Result Announcement:'' June 7, 2016 (Tues.) #** Event Note: #*** Event rewards will be based on the joined guild upon 06.02 (Thurs.) server maintenance. #*** Each capsule gives one set item.. #*** The rewards will be delivered through inbox and will be discarded within 48 hours of delivery. #* Event 2x EXP & Gene Fragments #** '''Event Period: May 19, 2016 (Thurs.) ~ June 1, 2016 (Wed.) #** Event Details: 2x EXP and Gene Fragment on the different regions. For the schedule, refer to this link. #* Event 10 Million Gold Shop #** Event Period: May 19, 2016 (Thurs.) ~ June 1, 2016 (Wed.) 19:59 (UTC+00) #** Event Details: Purchase different items on the event shop, includes set items from previous events. For the complete list of items, refer to this link 05.12 Patch Note - Krut Update # Dungeon #* Lost Island for Krut is opened from May 12, 2016 (Thurs.) ~ May 26, 2016 (Thurs.) 04:59 (local time) # Heroes #* #** Now recruitable at Lost Island for a limited time #* #** Fixed recruitement Achievement #** Fixed Sione's Attributes not increasing correctly on rebirth. #*** HP: 21,199 → 22,191 #*** MP: 287 → 262 #*** Attack: 6,757 → 9,278 #*** Defense: 1,775 → 1,694 #*** Dodge: 624 → 706 #* (fixed on a smaller patch on the same day) #** Fixed Belle's Attributes not increasing correctly on rebirth. #*** HP: 18,225 → 22,061 #*** MP: 303 → 327 #*** Attack: 6,182 → 6,787 #*** Defense: 2,175 → 2,753 # Package #* Limited Krut Package available. The following are included: #** (HP +600 & Attack +285) #** 5x Lv 250 Rock Coocoo #** 1,000x Krut gene fragments (Note: requires 720 fragments to be recruited) #** 3★ SS set: Roar of Madness (Krut only) 04.28 Patch Note - Moon Island Update #'Scenario' #*Moon Island is released! #'Heroes' #*' ' #**'Can now be obtained in Moon Island 11-3.' #**' ' (Active Skill 2) #***''Added effect'': Decrease Defense of enemies hit. #***''Added effect'': also takes damage after casting this skill. #**' ' (Active Skill 3) #***''Removed effect'': Additional damage on slowed enemies #***''Added effect'': Inflicts Confusion on enemies hit #***''Added effect'': takes damage proportional to his current HP. #**' ' (Passive Skill) #***''Removed effect'': increases Attack when below 30% of HP #***''Added effect'': gains Crit rate and Crit damage everytime he loses 10% of his Max HP #*' ' #**'Can now be obtained by clearing all stages from Company to Moon Island.' #**' ' (Active Skill 2) #***Skill range modified #***''Added effect'': Extends the duration of damage over time effects by 3 turns on enemies already inflicted by damage over time effects. #***''Added effect'': Damage over time effect from this skill stacks 3 times. #**' ' (Active Skill 3) #***Skill range modified #***''Added effect'': Decrease Attack of target hit. #***Reduced stacking effect from 4'' to ''3. #**' ' (Passive Skill) #***''Added effect'': gains MP and Hit rate for 1 turn whenever an ally dies. #*' ' #**'Can now be recruited through the Battle of Honor Shop.' #**' ' (Active Skill 1) #***Increased skill AOE #**' ' (Active Skill 2) #***''Added effect'': Chance to remove debuffs on affected allies #***''Removed effect'': Healing over time for 2 turns #**' ' (Active Skill 3) #***Skill targetting changed from single target to point-blank AOE. #***''Added effect'': Heals all allies within the AOE. Primary target will heal more than the others. #***''Added effect'': Heal over time for 2 turns. #***''Removed effect'': Damage reflection for 3 tirns #**' ' (Passive Skill) #***''Added effect'': Max MP increases every skill use #***''Removed effect'': Increases MP recovery everytime an enemy attacks #'Events' #*'Artifact Collector Event' #**Purchase various items through Artifact Collector Event using artifacts. Artifacts can be obtained from normal dungeons/Nephthys dungeon/Expeditions. #**The obtained artifacts can be used to purchase various items from artifact collector event shop #**There are two different categories for the items: daily purchase and limited purchase #** costume and Power of the Ancients set items will be available for a limited period of time only from the event shop. #'Battle of Honor' #*'Battle of Honor Improvements' #**Previously for Battle of Honor, one of the three maps was chosen randomly. However, after the update, only one map will be available during a season. #**A different map will be available through rotation every new season. #**Two new Battle of Honor maps (Battlefield of Bravery, Battlefield of Proof) #**Additional Honor Medals will be rewarded after each battle. 3 for each win, 1 for each loss #*'New items in Honor Shop' #**' Gene Fragments.' #**' .' #'Miscellanous' #*Lobby UI Improvements: Categorized the existing tabs into each group #*If the set items are not equipped with the according condition, the items will be shown as red. #*The max –level heroes will be indicated when using an expedition #'Bug/Error fix' #*The error for Lord exp bars not being identical in the lobby and dungeon result screen has been fixed. #* lines from story mode have been modified and written in a more fluent manner. #*The error for the game freezing in the Tower of Dawn 105th floor when getting a potion in a potion respawn tile from Lab Demon set effect has been fixed. #*The error for set effects of High Human Guardian being applied to enemies has been fixed. #*The typographical error for Guardian Brooch set effect description has been corrected. #*The intermittent error for game freezing in Coocoo’s Dungeon (Scissors) - 10 has been fixed. #*The error for hero gene fragments not being purchased with ancient coins when the equipment inventory is full has been fixed. #*The error for turn being skipped when destroys an object with his passive has been fixed. #*The error for the amount of gold acquired not being shown correctly after auto-retry has been fixed. #*The error for the effects of lord costumes not being applied right away upon purchase has been fixed. #*The error for set effect of Sunset Sheriff not working correctly has been fixed. #*The error for turns getting skipped intermittently in Battle of Honor and Dimensional Breakthrough has been fixed. #*The error for Battle of Honor pop-up message not being translated correctly has been fixed. #*The error for game intermittently freezing when dying to a boss from reflection damage in the Tower of Dawn 75th floor has been fixed. #*The error for UI intermittently showing incorrectly during 10x potential modification has been fixed. #*The error for gold/materials not being acquired intermittently after 3-star equipment extraction has been fixed. #*The error for “N” not showing in equipment tab even if there is a new piece of equipment has been fixed. #*The error for the sound still coming out after set item conversion when the game is on mute has been fixed. #*The error for lord masteries not being applied when defending during Battle of Honor has been fixed. Category:Patch Notes Category:Bug Fix